


Why Am I a Feminist? For I Believe in Equality

by Sky_Racer6 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: #BLACKLIVESMATTER, Black Lives Matter, Black Speech, Feminist Themes, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sexual Equality, Speeches, Video transcript, Wordcount: 500-1.000, black justice, typed on a phone so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sky_Racer6
Summary: Transcript of my new YT video: Why Am I a Feminist? For I Belive in Equality.~Equality. Discrimination. #BlackLivesMatter.
Kudos: 4





	Why Am I a Feminist? For I Believe in Equality

_** Why am I a feminist? ** _

That’s likely not the right word but I am a feminist, not because I believe that women are superior to men, no, nothing of that.

I believe in equality, equality for all human beings because that is what we are and  that is what we all  deserve .

Religious texts, like the Bible, state that all people are equal, and maybe one day we will be, but that day, the one where we achieve total equality is very far off.

The wage gap still exists; In 2020, the average woman earns roughly $49,800, while the average man earns roughly $61,700. That’s a difference of $11,900. 

And that’s not even globally, other countries like Asian countries have a wage gap that is of nearly unthinkable proportions.

I believe in fair treatment, fair treatment of people regardless of their gender, sexual orientation, religion, race, or situation.

In today’s modern world, there is  _ still  _ homophobia, there is  _ still  _ xenophobia, there is  _ still  _ discrimination, and finally, there is  _ still  _ racism.

Additionally, the recent #BlackLivesMatter protests that started after police shot and killed a black man, George Floyd. #BlackLivesMatter isn’t just about Floyd, it’s about all the other black people who are treated unfairly or are the victim of racism.

There are some white people out there who believe that they are superior to everyone, no matter how much they will deny it.

No person is superior to another. Yes, you might have a higher work position than them but aside from that, we are all equal human beings, there are just some who forget that.

We like to say that we are modern and far beyond the issues and problems that we had hundreds of years ago but in reality, we still have a long way to go for us to achieve that.

On the topic of discrimination and harassment, there are people of different religions or races or of different situations that are being treated unfairly or even treated violently.

And not just this, every day there are people who are victims of rape.

What is the motivation of these vile people who cause this? We are all human beings, we are not of different species, no matter what some say.

So I say this: in one-, two- or even three- hundred years, will we finally close the wage gap, will we fully accept everyone and our differences in everyday society?

I am not asking if we will achieve utopia, for we never will. I am asking that if we continue on the path that we are on now, making small, slow but sure steps toward equality and harmony between people,  _ we will get there_.

But why am I, a teenaged girl only in high school telling you all this? And why did I write this out and record a video about all this?

You probably think I’m too young and haven’t had enough experience in the world and maybe, you are right.

But there are kids, some younger than me, who have seen things and done things that full-grown adults have never thought of or will do.

Why haven’t you thought about it before and done something?

This speech and this as a whole is my way of doing something, it probably won’t do much, if anything at all but at least it is something.

I’m not here to spread hate toward certain people and our society, I’m here so you all have something that actually has prevalence to today’s society and isn’t gaming videos or clichè vlogs.


End file.
